Hey There, Delilah
by SasuTenLuvr
Summary: Sasuke and Tenten both promised they wouldn't forget each other. But after almost 2 years have gone by, does Sasuke still feel the same way? SasuTen. Songfic. Song: 'Hey There Delilah' by Plain White Ts.


**So I was listening to this song while doing my homework and thought, hey, why not make it a SasuTen songfic? And this is what resulted. Ta-da…ish…**

Normal

_Lyrics_

_Letter_

'_Thoughts'_

**Enjoy. I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Tenten missed Sasuke.

It had been almost two years since he had left Konoha without a word to anyone except her…and Sakura, who had, she heard, intercepted him on the way out.

And after that, nothing. No contact, not the most casual mention of his name- the reports back from the team sent out to find him didn't count in her eyes. But it wasn't like she had anybody to confide in. Nobody knew about their secret relationship.

Approaching her shabby little house, exhausted after a long day of training, Tenten almost didn't notice the letter. But as it turned out, her head was down so as not to waste energy holding it erect, and there it was, on her doorstep.

She had mail.

This confused Tenten. She never got mail from anybody, mainly because nobody knew where she lived. Warily, she stooped low to pick it up off the ground. There didn't seem to be anything special about it on the outside: it was a normal, rectangular envelope- a little gray and worn around the edge, but whatever message it held seemed to be intact. Unlocking the door and entering her house, she flipped it over to the back and caught sight of the Hidden Sound symbol on the back in grey.

Sasuke was in the Hidden Sound. It was only a rumor, but… She sat down on her couch and carefully slit open the envelope with a kunai knife, then tossed the kunai carelessly aside and pulled out the letter, shaking it out. It didn't matter what he said. So long as she could get a taste of his personality again.

Tenten could tell immediately the letter was written in Sasuke's hand, simple yet defining of his character. Taking a deep breath, she began to read.

_Dear Tenten,_

_How are things in the Hidden Leaf? Anything changed much? I bet the dobe's still the obnoxious idiot he was two years ago. Not to mention the fact that Kakashi's probably still reading those perverted books. And somehow, I know you haven't changed either, Tenten. I might be miles away in the Sound, but whenever I go into town and see the masses of brainless, bubbly girls whose only ambition is to show as much of their skin as they can… I can't help but think about the smart, sensible, beautiful girl I left behind. It only makes me miss you more each day._

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

_I'm sorry for having to be so far away, and I'm especially sorry that I haven't tried to talk to you for so long. This will probably be the last letter I'll be able to send you for a while, so I hope that you'll hold on to it and remember me whenever you read this, and imagine me reading it to you. You didn't forget my voice, did you?_

_Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side_

_I can't help but think about you whenever I'm not training, and sometimes Kabuto (Orochimaru's right hand man) notices it. He keeps snickering and asking me when I'm going to 'run home to my little girlfriend'. Not yet. But I'm growing stronger, I can feel it. Stronger than that snake faced teme. And when I get the chance, I'll break out and come back for you. It's all I think about whenever I train._

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_If I wasn't stuck here, I would have found a way to fix up the Uchiha compound or at least the house, just for you. I would have given you the best room, and done everything in my power to make sure you were taken care of. Unfortunately, about all the money I had was destroyed years ago with the rest of the clan… But please don't try to earn money so you can handle things. That's my job. Let me help you. Let me take care of you. I promise that soon we'll have the life you always dreamed of._

_Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good  
_

_Tenten, I want to tell you everything: about the people I've met, the places I've been. But unfortunately, this one piece of paper that Orochimaru gave me isn't barely enough, so you'll have to blame him for that. Believe me, though, I want to tell you more. I want to imagine you reading this, your eyes wide._

_Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
_

_When I get out, I'll do whatever it takes- hitchhike on a cart, take a horse- heck, I'll even walk the whole way back. I've walked before. It wouldn't be so bad, if I could see you again afterwards. Even if, in my exhausted state, Konoha put me in chains and executed me on the spot. Which they probably will._

_I guess it's good that nobody knows about us, Tenten. I couldn't stand if you got into trouble because of me. not to mention that after they got over the initial shock, they'd start saying stupid things like 'You sure can pick them' or whatever. Hn. It's not like they know real love. Our love._

_The two of us may have started near the bottom, but I promise that when we're together, everything will be different. This entire world will know who we are, know our story. Know that I wouldn't have put forth half the effort if it wasn't for you._

_A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame  
__I guess I'll have to wrap things up now, because I'm reaching the end of the paper. But don't worry. After a couple more years, you'll be a Jonin, maybe even an ANBU. And me? I'll just keep finishing my story. Now that just about every village ever created knows my name. but you're the most important part of it; I just haven't had a chance to really add you in yet. I will. I'll come for you and we'll be free, with nobody being able to stop us. __  
Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me_

_I love you more than there are stars in this sky. Please hold on, and don't forget._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tenten finished reading and pressed the letter to her chest, head spinning. She barely noticed when her world slanted sideways and she was lying on the couch, eyes wide and heart pounding. '_He still loves me… he didn't forget…after all this time…' _She swallowed hard, overcome with joy and passion and…love.

"I won't forget you… Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**And done. Kinda sappy, I know. And some of you may think Sasuke was a little OOC. I didn't mean to make it a mushy love letter, okay? Please tell me I didn't make a mushy love letter!**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
